Naruto's Innoncence
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Naruto after the 3rd is killed is grieving over his grave wishing for the return of the sandaime. Somebody offers him a chance to do just that and he is betrayed. Naruto is chased out of the village because of the demon and... NarutoxD.gray man parings ?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Innocence

Prolouge

(A/N: I don't own Naruto or D-gray man.)

(A/N part 2: If you don't know what the Characters and stuff look like google it)

(A/N:If you don't know what D-gray Man is you are missing out of life, go read the manga/watch the anime)

(Konoha cemetery)

A short blonde boy in a black suit with a large camping backpack was crying by himself after the funeral service for the Sandaime Hokage. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki ranking Gennin of Konoha, a true ninja at heart. The Hokage was killed during an invasion of two enemy Villages. Naruto himself had participated in protecting the village from the Jiinjuriki (Demon container) Gaara who held the one tailed tanku. Naruto wasn't there for the inevitable demise of the Samdaime Hokage but he was very close to the old man, as the old man was one of the only men to give him a chance of being what he truly was. But this grieving session would have to be short, because he was going to be run out of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Shortly after the invasion was averted the Konoha council had a meeting of what to do since the Hokage died. They arrived at a couple of conclusions, one they needed a new Hokage, and two they needed to kill the demon brat (Naruto). Why you may ask because the boy is hardly older then twelve and he had a very happy personality. There are two reasons. One on the day of his birth the almighty Biju(tailed beast) Kyuubi (Nine tail) attacked Konoha, and the leader of the time the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the demon into the baby boy forcing the Samdaime to take up his old mantle of Hokage. The other reason was that Naruto was deformed; along Naruto's spine there were large amounts of deformed tissue that was blood red and decrypt a cross was imbedded into his spine. Naruto took a lot of thought into what he would need before he was run out off Konoha, he stole a decent amount because he wouldn't be allowed to buy what he needed since he was going to have to go on the run. Naruto was crying falling slowly to the ground when a strange sense of him being watched fell over him. There was an enormous fat man with a creepy smile looking at Naruto about ten feet away. This man was wearing something Naruto could only assume was some kind of formal wear from somewhere and extremely pale.

"You don't have to grieve like that," The man said smiling with that strange smile.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked, cautious that this man was going to try and hurt him.

"You don't have to grieve for your former leader; you can bring him back," The fat man said.

"How," Naruto said desperately for his grandfather figure to come back.

"Just call out his Name with all your heart and he will come back," The man said having a strange model toy set.

Naruto had a feeling that this was too good to be true but he was in such grief about the Sandaime's death he couldn't possibly let this hope go.

"Sandaime!!" Naruto yelled trying to keep his hope up. The parts of the model toy assembled themselves and Samdaime was written in a strange script with a star at the end.

"Naruto," The model said slowly in the Sandaime's voice.

"Oji-san," Naruto said crying lightly.

"Naruto how could you, you turn me into an Akuma," The Model lunged at Naruto grabbing him around the forehead. "I curse you Naruto I curse you for all time," Naruto's forehead was becoming bloodied and cut up, let this be the day that he took off his forehead protector in respect for the late Hokage.

"Eat him, and take his body, so you can kill, kill, and kill some more," The fat man said leaving Naruto and the strange toy to do their thing. It was about this time that Naruto's back had the strangest sensation it was like a release. The next thing Naruto saw shocked him, terrified him. Shining white metal angel wings came and sliced the Akuma's hands off. The wings then flapped charging at the Akuma bringing Naruto with them. But Naruto was beaten to the punch by a boy about the same age and a metallic left arm that was about the size of his body cleaved the skeleton in half. The Akuma disappeared appearing to shatter.

"Was that good Commander Cross," the boy with the metallic arm said. This boy was in warn out clothes that seemed to have been taken out of a discard cloths bin.

"It was okay, but it was unnecessary judging by the blonde kids back," Cross said. This man was wearing a strange black outfit that Naruto really liked, (Search him if you don't know what he looks like.) "You are too eager Allen."

"Who are you and what was that," Naruto yelled panicing, placing his forehead protector on his head to stop the bleeding.

"I am General Cross, and this is Allen Walker. We are exorcist," Cross said.

"What is an exorcist?" Naruto asked.

"An exorcist is somebody that protects people from Akuma, and destroy the Earl Millenium," Allen said enthusiastically. Looking closer Allen wasn't much older than Naruto.

"And Akuma are?" Naruto asked.

"They are weapons made by the Earl Millennium. He uses the souls of the dead and the grief of the living to make weapons to kill people." Allen continued. "so what now Cross sensei,"

"I would ask if you would come with us, but you must have parents that you have to stay with," Cross said turning around about to leave.

"No, actually I don't have any parents, and I was about to leave anyways, so if you would let me go with you?" Naruto said to Cross.

"Well then come on then," Cross said waving his arm at Naruto and Allen to follow.

Chapter 1

Getting to the Black Order.

(Three years later.)

"Allen how could you let this happen," Naruto yelled chasing after a fat cat. This reminded Naruto forcefully about catching the fire Damiyo's cat on those stupid D rank missions. Naruto was in radically different clothes then his original orange jumpsuit, mostly this was caused by necessity and cheapness since Cross pushed all his dept on Allen and Naruto. Naruto was wearing some dirty jeans and a black collared shirt. His left arm had a tattoo on it, This was a seal to hold ninja equipment. Naruto learned two things before he actually left Konoha. He stole two scrolls teaching him how to make storage seals, and the other teaching how to make an explosive seal mostly made for exploding notes. Naruto was a good six inches taller than he had been when he left Konoha making him a good five feet nine inches. His face had a good sense of cheer about it as always but his whisker marks on his cheeks were starting to fade into the background. Naruto's hair was longer framing his face kept out of his eyes by his Konoha forehead protector. The Forehead protector served the dual purpose of holding his hair back and to cover up the scare from his first Akuma encounter which had a pentacle just about his right eyebrow.

"How was I supposed to know that a Cat would eat Timcampy," Allen yelled back far far behind Naruto.

"Well the cat went into that church, so I think we will be able to corner it," Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Allen said winded. "Why didn't you just use your Kage Buunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) to catch the thing,"

"We are supposed to stay inconspicuous how are we supposed to do that with twenty of me chasing a cat," Naruto said smiling.

"True, anyways lets go," Allen said running into the church followed by Naruto. Naruto just followed Allen, It was all his Fault that they lost Timcampy in the first place, so it was Allen's mistake to fix.

"I think he is on the second floor," Allen said.

"I'll get him," Naruto said running up some really worn out stairs. Naruto looked all over the place for the freaking cat, which took him a full ten minutes to fully scour the place. 'Is this cat a ninja or something, how could it avoid me for so long,' Naruto thought getting really annoyed. Naruto was really tempted to use a shadow clone when he was jumped. Naruto was quickly handcuffed and thrown against a wall.

"What the hell," Naruto yelled.

"You are the one killing everybody," A female police officer yelled at Naruto.

"No, he is with me," Allen said in a chair bound with the stupid cat sitting in his lap.

"You finally found the thing," Naruto said but was interrupted by an explosion.

"You two stay here I am going to check it out," The officer said the officer left the room and ran down the stairs.

"Akuma," Allen and Naruto said at the same time. Naruto broke the handcuffs without any effort at all. Allen's left arm changed into the metallic claw to cut through his bonds but then his arm changed back. Both rushed down the stairs Naruto quickly followed by Allen. Naruto saw the Akuma bullets and he rushed to get the girl before the poison blood infused the air.

"don't breath," Naruto said, The gas is poisonous," Naruto said holding her mouth and nose.

"mmmmphmhphpph," The girl said through Naruto's hands. But she seemed to have breathed some of the gas as she passed out.

"Wow Naruto you are such a lady killer," Allen said referring to an inside joke the two had. Naruto where ever they went would always get a fan club by the end of the day, and if any of them found out of his innocence it would only get worse.

"It is better than being a Card Shark that loses," Naruto said referring to another inside joke. Allen was a vicious card player which he picked up to pay off some of Cross's dept, but for some reason Naruto's extreme luck would kick in whenever they played and neither could win they would always tie.

"We should probably get this lady to the Police station," Allen said.

"You do that I will look for the Akuma," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Because if there is an Akuma in the area we can't both be going to a police station to return a detective, it would be more effective if one of us looked for the thing so we can stop it from killing," Naruto said. "Would you prefer that I send her and you look for the Akuma?"

"No that is fine," Allen said. "We meet up in an hour back here,"

"Sounds good, see you," Naruto said running out the door.

(One hour later.)

"Damn," Naruto said stumbling in the church closing the door as fast as he could. He was being chased by a horde of girls so his search for the Akuma was impeded.

"What are you doing here," A police officer yelled at Naruto. There was a group of about six police officers guns all drawn at him.

"I was just…" Naruto was about to defend himself when he got a splitting head ache. The pain was forced to the front of his head. "Damn, it was here the whole time,"

"What was that," Another police officer yelled at him. While they were all screaming themselves hoarse Naruto pull the headband down over his eyes. The scar on his forehead immediately opened revealing a third eye pitch black with a red rim.

"What the…" The fattest of the police yelled when the entire group was obliterated by extremely large red bullets. These bullets came from an orb with a face on it. (look up level 1 if you are curious.)

"Innocence bound by my flesh, take control of yourself. Innocence Hatsudo(activate/invoke)" Naruto said white metallic wings sprouting from his back. The wings instantly covered Naruto from the barrage. "Allen why didn't you destroy that thing already?"

"I was getting to it Naruto," Allen said his claw going through the Akuma.

(2 days later)

"Allen, wake up," Naruto said. "Cross's dept collectors are here,"

With the second comment Allen shot out of his nap in the back of a caravan full of circus people. Naruto was laughing so hard he fell out of said caravan.

"Naruto that wasn't funny," Allen yelled at Naruto.

"No, but the clown makeup on your face is hilarious," Naruto yelled back catching up to the caravan. Allen brushed at his face and nothing came off. "psych,"

"AKUMA!!," A boy screamed. Both Naruto and Allen were on high alert now. Allen jump off the Caravan and ran down an alley way following Naruto who rushed down.

"Did somebody say akuma," Allen asked the crowd of people.

"No, there is no Akuma here, just this boy making everybody panic… again," A man said bringing a boy to their attention.

"No, it is true there is an Akuma here," The boy said pointing at a man.

"I saw the skeleton go into…." The boy was then smothered by the man he was claiming to be an Akuma. The crowd left muttering about wasted time.

"you really shouldn't blame people for being Akuma when they aren't," The man said still covering the boys mouth.

"But he wasn't wrong this time," Naruto and Allen said together. Allen's eye was black, and Naruto revealed his third eye. Allen chopped the Akuma with his left arm activated.

"You can't fool our eyes," Naruto said. Getting the boy out of the way before anybody had noticed he had moved.

"Allen I will leave this kid with you, I don't think you will have too much trouble," Naruto said laughing leaving Allen with the brat.

(In a deserted area just outside of the town)

Naruto rolled up his sleeves revealing a modified storage seal on both his wrists, then he rolled up the pant leg on both side revealing another modified storage seal on both his ankles. The only part of the seal that was different from the other one on his left forearm was that the weight displacement diagram had been removed. Naruto learned a decent bit about the storage seal from the scroll he stole from Konoha. Naruto opened the seals revealing a thin metal bar of metal coming out form both his hands and legs. The bars of metal fell to the ground leaving extremely deep craters, Naruto sighed lightly grabbing the pieces of metal back up. He had borrowed these two weights from Lee. Each of these weights had a seal designed to increase the weight depending how much Chakra (Energy of life) you put into it. Naruto hadn't really used Chakra much in battle because it was ineffective against Akuma who were now his main enemy. So Naruto used his massive Chakra reserves for something else, training. Naruto filled each bar with a decent amount of chakra adding to the weight and sealed them back in. Naruto would hazard a guess that he had about 100 pounds on each limb.

"Naruto!" Allen yelled.

"How did you find me so fast," Naruto asked, he had just gotten there himself plus the time to work his seals and weights would only have given Allen five minutes.

"Easy I listened for the loud explosions." Allen said.

"Okay, so are we going," Naruto asked.

"No, not just yet," Allen said.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"The kid keeps on interfering with the Earl Millennium, he is in trouble," Allen said.

"Are both of us needed," Naruto asked.

"No, but there is nothing else to do," Allen said trying to convince Naruto to go.

"True," Naruto said moving a little slower than usual. "Let's go,"

(In front of a mansion.)

"Is this really the kids place?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah he is surprising." Allen said pulling the string that said door bell.

"Yes may I help you," A large maid asked. The maid was pushed by the kid into Allen and Naruto.

"If you are here to lecture me don't bother." The Kid yelled at Allen who managed to escape the large maid while Naruto held her up. Naruto got one of his head aches and Allen's left eye turned black focusing on the other boy.

"Wait, he is an Akuma," Allen yelled chasing after the boy.

"Fine, just leave me here," Naruto said throwing the made off and chasing after his friend.

(at the graveyard in town)

"Why have you brought me here?" The boy asked his friend walking around a little. Then he bumped into something soft and bounced off.

"Hello Jean-san," The Earl Millennium said smiling his evil smile. The boy threw what looked like an onion at the Earl which exploded in his face.

"Leo, run it is the Earl," Jean said running into his friend who was smiling.

"Oh, y our friend Leo has been dead for a long time, since the death of his mother." The Earl said still smiling.

"No, it can't be," Jean said disbelievingly.

"He isn't human Jean-san," Allen said arm invoked.

"He is an Akuma," Naruto finished his white wings shining in all their glory.

"Good evening Earl-san," Allen and Naruto said as if they practiced this a million times.

"Who are you two?" The Earl asked politely.

"We are your enemy," Naruto said pulling his headband down over his eyes, revealing his third eye.

"Well it is nice… nice to meet you," The Earl said stuttering.

"You will die now," Allen yelled charging in to destroy the Akuma. Jean jumped in the way right before Allen could destroy it effectively stopping Allen.

"No, Leo wouldn't do that, we went on Akuma patrol together, he wouldn't…" Jean felt the barrels of an Akuma pointing at his back.

"Shit," Naruto yelled pushing Jean and Allen out of the way. A barraged of bullets went flying at Naruto mini explosions covering everything in smoke.

"That was very brave of you Exorcist-san jumping to your death to save a child." The Earl said laughing. "One down… what." The smoke clear revealing Naruto completely unharmed his wings covering him like body armor.

"Naruto you didn't have to do that, I could have easily," Allen yelled.

"Get Jean out of here," Naruto yelled. "And I know you could have but you would have been hurt."

"True," Allen's arm grabbed Jean lifting him up easily running away.

"What are you going to do now exorcist," The Earl taunted.

Naruto plucked a feather from his wing about the size of a dagger throwing it into the Akuma before it could react. The feather stuck in there for a second before blowing the Akuma up.

"Answer your question?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You think you won just because you destroyed one Akuma?" Earl asked laughing. "I have dozens more where that came from," A rip in space revealed more and more Akuma flooding the area.

"You started the party without me," Allen said jumping back next to Naruto.

"Do we have time?" Naruto asked the white haired boy.

"No," The blonde replied.

Allen charge past ten Akuma leaving Crosses on each with the power of his Innocence. "Cross Grave," An explosion of pure light disintegrated the Akuma. Leaving a smoking path where Allen was by. Naruto pulled out ten feathers from his wings which grew back as soon as they were plucked. Naruto crossed his arms yelling "Pure Light," Throwing all the blade feathers which all swerved to hit the Akuma target destroying ten more.

"Well it looks like an Akuma attack on this level won't bother either of you," the Earl said floating away.

"Come back here you bastard," Naruto yelled jumping into the air his wings taking flight. But it was no use the Earl had already disappeared.

"Allen we aren't taking the slow way anymore," Naruto yelled landing his wings still activated.

"No, I refuse to go that way," Allen yelled looking at Naruto in terror.

"It is taking too long," Naruto said grabbing Allen rocketing up into the sky before Allen could complain more. "We will be at the Black order in an hour,"

(A/N: Okay first chapter done, I think I may have carried this one out a little too long, but I would have been too short if I didn't so I hope you don't bug me to much about it and you keep on reading.

I need a vote if I should make Hinata Hyuuga an Exorcist. I am only going to make her into one if anybody, so no whining about it.

Vote

Yes or No for Hinata exorcist.)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Innocence

Chapter 2

Home and away.

(A/N thanks for the encouragement. I love REVIEWS)

(Black order HQ)

"What is all of this," A man in a strange white outfit asked a large group of scientist looking people who were all looking at a strange orb monitor. This monitor was showing Allen and Naruto climbing up the major cliff/mountain to the Black Order. "Why haven't they been stopped?"

"They are accompanied by Commander Cross's golem," A brunette female scientist said.

'He is still alive,' was the general thought throughout the crowd.

"What is that one doing?" The man in white asked.

"It looks like he is walking up the mountain," Another scientist said.

"He is kind of cute," The brunette said mentally hoping that this boy joined the black order.

(Outside HQ)

"Naruto why don't you help me up," Allen said struggling up the cliff. Naruto was using Chakra to stick to the cliff and walking up.

"No I don't think I will," Naruto said almost relaxing walking up the monster of a cliff.

"I will get my revenge," Allen yelled.

"Yeah that will be interesting," Naruto said laughing starting to run up the cliff leaving Allen in the dust.

"REVENGE!!" Allen yelled speeding up to catch up to Naruto, even though it was futile. By the time Allen got to the top Naruto was acting like he was sleeping.

"You're finally here… Whoa whats with the hostility," Naruto said dodging from a punch that came from Allen.

"Just let me hit you once," Allen said winding up another punch.

"No," Naruto said moving quickly to the front door of the massive building. Allen ran after Naruto fist shaking. Timcapy floated lazily around the two boys.

"What is your business here," a black golem(What timcampy is) flew down.

"We came here because Commander Cross ordered us to join the Black Order, I believe he mentioned something," Allen said smiling lightly.

"WE will determine that. Gate keeper usual analysis please," The golem said.

"YES," The door said showing a big face that Naruto didn't notice before. The head seemed to zoom in on the two of them really freaking Naruto out.

"X-ray examination," The Gate keeper yelled strange beams of light shining down on Allen and Naruto. "This will determine if you two are Human or an Akuma,"

"Okay, whatever you say," Naruto said relaxing since he at least knew that he was human.

"What is going on I can't see through them, is it a bug," The door mutter to himself. The Door saw a shinning pentacle over Allens left eye and one on Naruto's right. The Door's eyes instantly turned into Xs and he yelled. "They are out. OUT OUT OUT OUT." Everybody in the head quarters were extremely surprised, while Allen jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise. Naruto lifted up his left sleeve preparing for the worst.

"What," Allen seemed shocked into a non moving state.

"These guys are bugs Pentacles on their forheads show that they are cursed, get them out. Out I say, The penticale is the mark of the Akuma they are their friends. Friends with the Earl Millenium." The Door yelled crying now.

"What," Allen said starting to sweat profusely.

"No we are not," Naruto yelled pressing the seal on his left arm taking out two Kunai.

(Inside the building)

"They are spies from the Earl," One of the scientist yelled. "Exorsist inside the building."

"no problem," Said a girl with pig tails "Kanda is already there."

'That is too bad, the blonde kid is so hot,' The Brunette scientist thought feeling a little dejected.

(Outside the building)

A shape was obscuring the sky or that was what it looked like to Allen. Naruto had enough combat experience with people to know they were under attack. Naruto jumped into the sky to meet the attacker. The attacker was in a black uniform drawing a black sword without a hilt. He had dark hair that was in a ponytail flying behind him. Naruto slashed with one of his Kunai which was blocked they the blade of the other.

Kanda(The ponytail swordsman) was surprised at the attack, he thought he would have had plenty of time to demolish both of the spys.

"Why are you attacking us," Naruto demanded of Kanda.

"I will destroy any Akuma," Kanda said bouncing of Naruto diving toward Allen.

"Allen watch out," Naruto yelled hoping that Gravity would help him stop Kanda.

"Wha…" Allen was still in a daze when his left arm activated blocking Kanda's blow but getting cut. 'What my anti-Akuma weapon that can stop Akuma bullets was cut so easily by this guy,'

"Allen get out of the way, and try to convince them that we are their allies." Naruto said assaulting Kanda again. Naruto was less lucky this time he slashed at Kanda with his Kunai but it was cut in half. "Damn it you know what it takes to get one of those," Naruto said under his breath. He could hear Allen trying to reason with the door. Allen of course was failing epicly. Naruto lost his other Kunai before he finally realized he was fighting an Anti-Akuma weapon with normal Kunai.

"Those toys won't get you anywhere," Kanda said taunting Naruto. Kanda was surprised that he was having such trouble fighting this guy since his companion didn't seem like he would have put up this kind of fight.

"I am usually averse to use this on a fellow human but it can't be helped right now." Naruto said dropping what was left of his Kunai. "Innocence Hatsudo," Naruto's white angel wings sprouted from his back making everybody who saw it for the first time wither it be from the screen or Kanda in a state of shock.

(Inside)

"that kid has innocence," A scientist yelled.

"yeah he does," The brunette girl said drooling at the sight of Naruto with his angel wings.

"Komui are you sure there wasn't anything from Commander Cross," A scientist that looked like a blob asked the guy in white.

"I don't think so," Komui said but he was interrupted by Allen yelling at the golem.

"There should have been a letter of introduction from Cross-sensei, it was addressed to a man named Komui," Allen's voice came from the machine. Ever y body glared at Komui.

"You look through my desk," Komui said point to a person then pointing to a mountain of papers with spider webs on it. Everybody was glaring at Komui "I will help too," Komu said in a lighter tone.

(Outside)

Naruto closed his wings defending against Kanda's sword multiple feathers fell to the ground and vanished as wind blew it away. Naruto's feathers had to reproduce themselves so many times Naruto was starting to get tired of it.

"Okay so you seem to light fighting a lot, so I will give you a challenge," Naruto said raising his hands in his crossed handseal. "Kage buunshin no jutsu," Naruto yelled and a field of smoke cloud surrounded Naruto revealing 20 Naruto's without his wings but with Kunai in hand.

"What the hell," Kanda said starting to hack at the clones which vanished as he struck.

Naruto's wings went back into his back preparing another set of kunai and maybe a couple of exploding notes to send at the swordsman.

"That is enough," The golem said. "Both of them are apprentices to Commander Cross," it said to Kanda.

"that is what we have been trying to tell you," Allen said walking over to Naruto to see if his friend was hurt.

"Commander Cross," Kanda said destroying the last of Naruto's clones.

"yes," The golem said. "Open the Gates."

"Gates open," The Gate Keeper said in a deep base the Gates on either side of him rising.

"We better, woah, what the heck," Naruto yelled trying to get through the door but Kanda slashed his sword at Naruto. Naruto did a back flip to dodge out of the way. Naruto was constantly dodging the psychotic. About the 15th time this happens a clipboard came out of nowhere hitting Kanda on the head.

"That is enough the gates are about to close," the pigtail girl said. All of them walked into the gates when the gates fell behind them. Almost instantly there were several different kinds of muttering.

Kanda muttered something about not touching cursed people when Allen offered to shake the guys hand but was brushed off.

'I have met that kind of person way more than anybody should,' Naruto thought of Sasuke.

Muttering from the general male portion of the finders (people that find innocence) was commenting on the age of Allen and Naruto.

Muttering from all the male scientists was mostly concerning to two parasite type innocence.

Then there was muttering from just about every female in the entire freaking build was about. Naruto. Every girl that saw Naruto was instantly absorbed by some precious quality that any man would love to have but they don't know what it is. Every girl to a short passing glance at Naruto then would to a double take that would usually have them run into a wall or pillar or something else. Naruto noticed all of this going on at once not taking too much of what Linalee (the girl with pigtails) was saying about the building. He took note of the kitchen, training area, and rooms but not much else.

"We are at the infirmary where we take people who are injured." Linalee said when she was interrupted by Komui.

"Ahh Allen-san Naruto-san I am glad you are here," Komui said. "Allen if I could see your left arm?"

"Huh, why," Allen asked confused.

"Kanda slashed your Anti-Akuma weapon didn't he," Komui said smiling lightly. Allen lifted his left arm to the table showing a stranged white scaring and cracks running all along his arm. "Uhhu as I suspected nerve damage, Linalee could you get the anesthetic."

"Hai Nee-san," Linalee said going for the medical supplies.

"Allen if you could activate your Innocence," Komui asked. Allen looking no plussed had his left arm turn into the damaged claw.

"Here we go," Komui said holding up massive machinery tools.

"What is that for," Naruto trumped Allen.

"This is so we can fix Allen's arm," Komui said. "This will hurt a little so if you want to avoid a traumatic experience you better look away."

"I think I will go," Naruto said turning to leave the infirmary.

"What Naruto you can't leave me here alone with this maniac," Allen said crying to try and keep Naruto there.

"You will be fine you big baby," Naruto said going out of the door, and Naruto was quickly followed by loud wailing. Naruto wasn't sure what to do while Allen was in 'Surgery'. Naruto guessed that it would take Komui a good hour before Allen was completely better. Naruto decided to go and get something to eat at the Kitchen. Naruto rushed through the endless maze trying very hard to find the kitchen. Naruto the entire time had a vague feeling of being followed. Naruto thought that he was about a hallway away from the kitchen when he felt a dart pierce his neck and he blacked out.

(The infirmary 10 minutes later.)

"What happened," Naruto grumbled sitting up.

"I found you unconscious while I was walking to the kitchen for a snack," Linalee said walking up to Naruto.

"Do you know what time it is," Linalee asked Naruto seemingly innocently. Naruto almost reflexively raised his left hand to check.

"Sorry this isn't a watch… wait a second," Naruto was slowing getting back to normal speed and he realized that somebody attached a metal bracelet on his left hand. The bracelet was just a simple band of metal but Naruto couldn't figure out how it got there.

"Do you know how this got here?" Naruto asked Linalee who was smiling lightly.

"No, I found you just how you are now," Linalee said quietly.

"Okay," Naruto said trying to get the bracelet off, failing miserably. "oh, whatever," Naruto said giving up.

"Do you know if Allen's arm is repaired yet?" Naruto asked

"yes, I am supposed to take you down stairs to Hebraska," Linalee said grabbing Naruto's arm pulling him so Naruto in his weaker state of mind was stumbling to keep up. Naruto's mind caught up with his body.

"Who is Hebraska?" Naruto asked confused.

"She is the guardian of all the innocence that isn't being used by an exorcist or the commanders." Linalee said. "She is going to check how in tune you are with your innocence."

"How much innocence is she protecting?" Naruto asked not being dragged anymore.

"She is currently protecting 40 innocence." Linalee said activating a sort of upside down elevator pyramid.

"Oh ok," Naruto said quieting down now contemplating.

"Ah another innocence user," a group of five hooded people in the same black uniform said looking at Naruto. "Hebraska, same thing as before,"

"yes," Said an enormous light dragon like thing said (Look it up if you don't know.) Hebraska extended long white strands of energy lifting Naruto off the ground.

"What are you doing," Naruto said starting to panic but not activating his innocence. The white strands of energy entered Naruto's body from the cross that was on his back. "AAAAAAHHH!"

"Don't be scared exorcist," Hebraska said. "I am your ally," She said showing him the mark on her forehead that was the same symbol Naruto kept on seeing all over the place.

"I don't care, get out of my body," Naruto yelled. To Naruto it felt like somebody was inserting their chakra into him, so he reacted instinctively. He was forcing his Chakra to pushed the intruder out.

"what," Hebraska said as her tentacles of power were slowing get pushed out of Naruto's body. "That is enough, I will examine your synchronization. Heraska touched her forhead to Naruto's and a bright shining light blinded everybody in the room. "10...39...44...69...73," Hebraska let Naruto down back on the platform.

"So your maximum synchronization right now is 73" Linalee said smiling.

"Man I wish people would tell me when I am going to experience unpleasant stuff." Naruto said. "Is there anything else?"

"You are one who will play god, Naruto-kun." Hebraska said.

"What?" Naruto said.

(30 minutes later Naruto's room)

"Wow what an interesting day," Naruto thought trying to get this stupid bracelet off of him. "Oh forget it… again,"

"I think I will just get some shuteye," Naruto said to himself.

(In an unknown room in the black order)

"Order Order I hereby call to order the first meeting of the Naruto-fan club." A girl in a hood said. There was about thirty girls all wearing hoods to hide their identities from one another.

"The first order of business is to distribute rings to each of you." The head fan girl announced.

"Why?" Was the general announcement of the room

"Because these rings will give you the ability to track Naruto," The head fan girl said.

"How." Everybody seemed to yell.

"I have attached a tracking device on Naruto," The girl said a breeze coming from somewhere blew the heads hood off.

"Eeeh, Ashley-san," One of the fan girls said the brunette scientist put her hood back up.

"As I was saying. The rings will be able to track Naruto within a 50 yard distance." Ashley said. "He won't be able to get it off so you don't have to worry about it."

(The next morning.)

"What the hell, how do they keep on finding me," Naruto yelled jumping of the hallway walls to avoid fan girls who were all storming to get him.

"Allen," Naruto yelled as he was about to catch up to his friend.

"What Naruto." Allen said looking at the horde of fangirls with no sign of surprise.

"Help please," Naruto said leaving Allen behind slightly.

"No I don't think I will," Allen said dodging down a different hallway to avoid being trampled.

"Damn it," Naruto said seeing Allen laughing so hard he collapsed. "I wish I took off my weights I would be able to lose them in about a second,"

"Come with us Naruto-kun, we will treat you right," The girls yelled at him.

"Leave me alone," Naruto yelled speeding up running strait into a railing toppling over.

"Naruto-Kun," All the women were now hanging over the side looking down at a falling Naruto.

"Innocence Hatsudo," Naruto's angel wings sprouted slowing his decent to a stop. "Wow that was close," Naruto looked up at his fan club to see every single one of them with hearts in their eyes.

"Please Naruto we will be good," The women yelled. Naruto flew the a lower corridor so he could head for the kitchen he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

(The Kitchen)

Naruto arrived at the Kitchen a half an hour later, the only way he was able to lose his fan club was by taking off his shirt and giving them all extreme nose bleed. He had Kage buunshin help him bring all of them to the infirmary.

"What would you like," The very effeminate cook asked. "Oh it is the other new comer, what would you like I can make anything you want."

"Can you make ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes what kind and how much," The chef asked.

"three pork ramen with extra pork, two miso ramen, two chicken ramen, three curry ramen, and some extra naruto if that isn't too much trouble," Naruto asked.

"Wow another heavy eater," The chef said getting to work on the ramen.

"Parasite type innocence requires a lot of energy," Naruto said receiving all the ramen and going to a table. "Itadakimasu," Naruto said before going into his ramen. Naruto was done in about ten minutes.

"That was great," Naruto said still missing Ichiraku's ramen.

"Naruto-san," A finder said looking at Naruto. "Now that you are done, Komui has asked for you to go to his office."

"Okay, seeker-san, could you point out the way please," Naruto asked the seeker.

"It is at the top floor it will be hard to miss because of all the papers scattered around everywhere.," The seeker said.

"Okay, thanks," Naruto disappearing in a burst of speed.

(Komui's office)

"where is this greenhorn, I want to get going," A blonde with a plat down her back was yelling at Komui. This girl was the average build for a cheerleader, maybe 5'4" the petite build in the exorcist uniform.

"He should be her anytime now Rebekah-san," Komui said looking at the door hoping he wasn't lying.

"Sorry about me taking so long, I was being chased by fan girls," Naruto said shutting the door behind him hard.

"You liar," Rebekah yelled at him.

"If you want to check look out of this door," Naruto said. Rebekah took her first real look at Naruto and she felt her heart flutter. 'What the hell, I never feel like this about anyone and this one freaking guy.'

"Okay Komui you wanted to talk to me about something," Naruto interrupted Rebekah.

"yes Naruto-san, We think that there is an innocence in a small town." Komui was starting to go into lecture mode. "The town of Cadon there have been a string of miracles, mostly people complaining about pillars of flame coming out of the ground.

"Okay, the reason we are going to this is because…" Naruto was completely confused why they were going to search because of the phenomena.

"Because it is things like this Innocence causes when no in check," Komui said.

"Okay, I will be right on it." Naruto said getting up.

"You aren't going alone," Komui said.

"Oh is Allen coming too?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the girl sitting next to him.

"No, Rebekah-san is going with you," Komui said point Rebekah out to Naruto.

"Ahh are you serious, this would be so much faster if I went by myself." Naruto said disappointed. "Or at least with Allen."

"What are you afraid to be away from your lover," Rebekah said sarcastically.

"He isn't that," Naruto said starting to fume. " It is just that I could carry him and get to wherever we are going in like a day."

"That is impossible that city is a week away." Komui said.

"I will prove it," Naruto said.

"That is impossible even the fastest train can't move that fast," Rebekah said.

"I will prove it," Naruto repeated.

(A/N: There we go Naruto and Allen are now in the Black order and Naruto's first mission as a full-fledged exorcist. Oh yeah and Naruto is now equip with the ultimate inescapable fan girl target.)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Innocence

Chapter 3

Mission 1 and interception.

(Read and Review)

"Told you I could make it in a day," Naruto said to a sick looking Rebekah. Naruto was holding her hair back making sure she didn't get any vomit in her hair.

"Never again," She said between her heaves.

(One day earlier back at HQ)

"There is no way that you can reach the target in a day," Rebekah said to Naruto through a closed door.

"I am telling you I can do it," Naruto said muffled through the door and something else.

"what are you doing in their," Rebekah yelled.

"I am changing into this black uniform," Naruto said stepping out in his Black order uniform. A standard golem coming out of his sleeve. "I am kind of disappointed that Timcampy went with Allen,"

"It took you that long to put on your uniform?" Rebekah said with confusioun.

"What this thing is really complicated," Naruto said waving his hands around like a little child. "How do you feel about riding roller coasters?"

"Oh, I love roller coasters... Why... Aghh," Rebecah was swept off her feet before she could finish the thought in her head.

"Hold on tight," Naruto said vanishing with his speed. Naruto ran out the door before Rebekah had any time to complain.

"Naruto why are you going so fast," Rebekah tried to reason with Naruto, "We can go ride the train."

"The train is too slow I can run faster then that thing can move," Naruto said preparing to launch from the cliff.

"Naruto what are you doing." Rebekah was now struggling.

"Hold on tight," Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he threw himself and Rebekah off the cliff at Mach 2 (something really fast)

(Back in the town.)

"did you really think that I was going to let you fall?" Naruto asked surprised by the lack of confidence.

"There were a few moments," Rebekah said sneaking peeks at Naruto. She was remembering how he had held her as they were plummeting and zipping through the country side. Naruto managed to run to the town faster then any train or ship could.

Though Naruto wouldn't want to know this, Rebekah was part of his fan club, the ring on her left index finger being proof of that. "We should find the innocence fast,"

"No problem, we should just find the abnormality and get the innocence, simple enough," when Naruto finished his statement he was engulfed in flames.

"Naruto!!," Rebekah yelled looking franticly for Naruto who was nowhere to be found. The wasn't a single trace of Naruto left.

(Naruto's location.)

"What happened," Naruto was standing in a pitch black cave. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Play with me," A voice came out of the dark.

"Where are you," Naruto said pulling out a kunai from his seal on his left arm. As Naruto said this an orb of fire came into view.

"I know what we should play... dodge ball." the orb of fire erupted sending dozens of fireballs at Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side dodging the balls of fire as the blew up. Naruto couldn't respond to the sudden attack as there were more balls of fire coming strait at him. Naruto with the training from his ninja days and his constant training of his speed flew around dodging the fire.

"You are fun unlike the other people I have had play with me." The fireball said sending more fire at Naruto.

"We will see how much fun it is when I do this... Tajuu Kage Buunshin no jutsu (Mass shadow clone jutsu)" Naruto yelled his hand in the cross handseal. Naruto had one hundred clones summon out of nothing.

"That is not fair, if you get a team then so do I," The fire ball said as it multiplied innumerable times. Then the 'Game' really picked up. Clones were unsealing and throwing shuriken at the fireballs. As the shuriken struck the fire balls they vanished like his clones did when they were struck by a fireball. Naruto unsealed five shuriken throwing them in the crowed in general as fireballs and Narutos fell vanished slowly.

"Damn it I am out," the really Naruto said unable to see where his shuriken before they were melted by a fireball or eight. There was only the orginal Naruto and the orginal fireball left now as the fireball demolished what was left of his army.

"That was a great game of dodgeball to bad it has to end now," The fireball said firing several fireballs at Naruto. Naruto dodged out of the way.

"Well if this is a game of dodgeball then I should have something to throw at you," Naruto said, spying a rock about the size of his fist in the light from the explosions. Naruto dodged grabbing the Rock and threw it at the fireball. The fireball not expecting this was hit by the rock and Naruto heard a clinking sound. "Your out,"

The fire ball realized that he was right and the fireball extinguished itself. What was left of the a shining cube surrounded by two large gear thing. Naruto grabbed the substance and put it in the seal with his kunai seal since it was empty now.

"I don't really know why I think that this is important." Naruto said. "I should go find Rebekah so we can look for the innocence." Naruto started walking though the cave, but since Naruto couldn't see anything it was very slow.

(Back with Rebekah)

"Oh my god what happened to Naruto," Rebekah was panicking because Naruto was just killed by a pillar of flame. Rebekah's ring was beeping lightly. "Wait a second, if Naruto was completely demolished then his wrist band should have been destroyed too. May be he was transported somewhere."

(Naruto)

"I hate being in the dark," Naruto said walking in a sort of tunnel but Naruto couldn't be sure because he couldn't see anything. Naruto would have moved faster but the last time he tried that he ran strait into a wall. Naruto's head was throbbing even though he didn't run into the wall that hard.

"Oho, somebody found the innocence," A voice came from the dark.

"What!!" Naruto yelled a flash of purple light came flying at Naruto ahead of him in the tunnel. There was an explosion and Naruto was engulfed.

"Now I have to get the Innocence, stupid fireball destroying all the Akuma that went down to get it," An akuma said. This Akuma was more of less a giant gray turtle with claws for hands and a canon on his head. The turtle moved forward and was intercepted by ten blade feathers which were sent by a glowing Naruto. Naruto had his head band covering his eyes exposing his third eye.

"So that was that weird head ache I have been feeling there are Akuma here." Naruto said watching the Akuma explode into a million little pieces. "Level two, that is rare, I hope Allen doesn't run into them because he has had less experience with them than I have," Naruto looked around his wings giving off a soft light. Naruto wrapped his wings around his body like body armor so the wouldn't hit the walls. Naruto started off again speeding up faster because he had some light to guide him. Naruto was running for exit so he could find Rebekah and they could leave. In the background Naruto could hear small explosions.

"Peace of heart," Rebekah's voice came out of nowhere. Naruto knew that he was getting to the end so he sped up even further moving at a proper shinobi's speed. Naruto emerged from the the tunnel about five minutes later his eye warning him that there were Akuma so Naruto pulled out several feathers preparing for the battle. But what Naruto saw made him groan out loud. Rebekah was twirling what looked like a baton in her right hand going through a cheer leading routine completely destroying all the level one Akuma around her. The thing that made Naruto groan was the fact that there were energy hearts and stars coming out of the baton which were shooting at the Akuma destroying them. (The only reason I made the weapon that girly is because she is a cheerleader so I asked my friends what anti-akuma weapon would work, and that is what they came up with.)

"Guiding light," Naruto said throwing the feathers at the akuma pretty much destroying the rest. All of them were level one so had very little resistance to Naruto's innocence.

"Naruto, you are okay," Rebekah said panting. "Did you find the innocence?"

"No, or I don't think I did, I did find the weird fireball thing that was transporting everybody to that cave down there. And it dropped something would this be the innocence?" Naruto asked touching his seal on his left arm producing the cube like thing.

"That is it you found the innocence," Rebekah said ecstatic that they had found it so fast. Naruto seemed to be in a daze as he looked at the cube he gave it to Rebekah and as if he was a puppet, Naruto flashed through a series of hand seals that Rebekah had never seen and Naruto hadn't used since he left Konoha.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto said mesmerized by the cube. Seals were drawing themselves on the ground. Smoke engulfed Naruto's hand and a toad the size of a small puppy appeared with a cloak on his back. The toad was red and looked like it was really grumpy.

"Jiraya what is this all about summoning me, we haven't found Naruto yet," The toad said.

"Gamakichi..." Naruto said still dazed.

"Naruto. At long last you have summoned one of us, what took you so long." Gamakichi said indignantly.

"I didn't think the contract would still work since I ran away from Konoha," Naruto said getting his whits about him.

"Naruto what is that," Rebekah said appalled by the talking toad.

"He... wait what to do you mean Jiraya has been looking for me, why is he looking for me," Naruto said completely distracted by Gamakichi's news.

"Naruto Konoha needs you," Gamakichi said with authority in his voice.

"Hell no," Naruto said walking away from the toad.

"But Naruto, Konoha has gone to the dogs so to say," The frog bounced after Naruto.

"Konoha has nothing to do with me anymore, They would have killed me if I didn't runaway." Naruto said looking really pissed off.

"Just come back and talk to Jiraya, you can leave as soon as you are done talking to him," Gamakichi said begging Naruto. Naruto seemed to stop and think about it.

"Rebekah, can you take the train back to head quarters and bring the innocence back," Naruto asked quickly.

"Yeah I can but they will ask where you are," Rebekah said.

"I would tell them not to get in the way of this but they might so, I don't really know how long I will be gone and since I just joined so they won't be happy with me but since I did this in good time they can't be too mad at me," Naruto was arguing with himself.

"Come on Naruto. You had friends there, they still want to see you," Gamakichi said using Naruto's loyalty to his friends as a weapon.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Rebekah-chan, could you tell the Black Order that I will be back when this is sorted out,"

"Yeah sure," Rebekah said thinking that she couldn't deny anything he asked of her. 'why is he so irresistible.'

"Okay, Gamakichi I haven't done this before so I am sorry if I screw up," Naruto said knowing the fastest way to get there.

"Yeah, you will see Jiraya outside of the village first so you won't have to worry immediately about your appearance." the toad said opening his mouth. Naruto stepped in and was swallowed up by the toad. As they both disappeared.

"That was interesting?" Rebekah said.

(In a small town in water country.)

A white haired pervert was looking in on the girls side of the bathing house. Said man was giggling perversely taking notes on the girls body.

"Hey, Ero-Sannin, I see that you haven't changed much." Naruto said appearing next to the man.

"Naruto stop bothering an old man and let him enjoy himself for one," Jiraya said on instinct, then he realized what he said. "Naruto?"

"yes it is me Ero-Sannin but we can talk later those girls you were peeping on heard you and are about to beat the crap out of us." Naruto said grabbing the old mans arm and disappearing with him.

(About two miles away, in some forest)

"So Ero-Sannin what is this about you wanting to see me," Naruto said with an authoritative tone.

"Naruto, it has been so long, you have changed so much. You are looking pretty sharp in the black uniform." Jiraya said in a joking tone.

"Please get to the point," Naruto said impatiently.

"Why are you so serious now, and why did it take you so long to summon a toad," Jiraya said "What happened to the boy I had once trained."

"That was five years ago and a lot happened." Naruto said still very grim.

"Fine fine, where have you been I have been looking for you for all these years," Jiraya said confused it seemed because his spy network seemed to have failed.

"I left the elemental countries all together Jiraya," Naruto said looking at him. (A short explanation of what happened to him)

"So you and this Black order are fighting this Earl Millennium and his Akuma," Jiraya said after the explanation. "You have been busy it seems."

"Yeah, so what do you need my help with, what happened to Konoha," Naruto asked.

"What happened to you, you are so dark now," Jiraya said looking concerned.

"I don't always act like this Ero-Sannin I am acting like this now because they were going to kill me and you want me to go back there to help them out, can you see why I would be a little annoyed." Naruto said rubbing his forehead because he was having a headache.

"Well then I will get to the point. Konoha has gone to the dogs, no offense to the Inuzaki's but it is in really bad shape." Jiraya said.

"Well shouldn't the Hokage do something about it," Naruto said stating the obvious.

"Yes, they should but there isn't a Hokage," Jiraya said.

"Well, what happened to the Godaime, the person should have been picked after I left," Naruto said still rubbing his forehead.

"There was never one chosen, they couldn't get anybody," Jiraya said. "They tried all of the Sannin, I didn't want the job neither did Tsunade the Slug Sannin,"

"Didn't any Jonin take the job?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody was deemed competent enough for it," Jiraya said. "So now there is a civilian leader that is handling all of the shinobi affairs.

"That doesn't seem that bad," Naruto said.

"Well nobody has enough confidence in the new leader to give them any really missions, and all the leader does is please Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraya looked pained.

"Why?" Naruto asked slightly pissed off.

"Because Konoha doesn't want to lose the last loyal Uchiha, so they have high ranking Jonins teaching him all of their techniques, and ordering the clans that aren't bloodlines to give up their family techniques. High ranking Jonin can't go on missions because their first priority is to keep the Uchiha loyal to the village. So the Uchiha gets all of these privileges and abuses them,"

"What happened to Oto?" Naruto asked about the village of sound.

"They were decimated by an unknown force, Konoha claims it was all due to the Uchiha," Jiraya said.

"So what do you want me to do about it," Naruto asked rubbing his temples.

"I want you to help me convince Tsunade to take the job of Hokage," Jiraya said.

"And she will accept because I am there because," Naruto asked highly skeptical.

"You might not have noticed this but you have this magical quality with people or at least you used to." Jiraya grinned with an excited smile remembering what the boy once had.

"Fine so where do we... Augh," Naruto grabbed his forehead the pain spiking. Naruto pulled down his headband revealing his scar and pentical. His third eye appearing out of his skin. "Jiraya stay behind me,"

"What is it kid," Jiraya said slightly scarred. Many level one Akuma appeared in the sky aiming their cannons at Naruto and Jiraya.

"Akuma," Naruto said " Innocence Hatsudo," Naruto's white wings erupted from his back shielding Jiraya as many Akuma bullets came at the pair. Naruto was hit several times not being able to move and protect Jiraya at the same time. Black penticals covering his body.

"Don't let the projectiles touch you," Naruto said as his skin was going black. "They have a blood virus that destroys the body from the inside."

"Naruto you were hit," Jiraya said pulling out a kunai.

"That won't work, or if it does I will never forgive you" Naruto said. "Only innocence can kill Akuma or an attack with a ridiculous amount of Chakra, for some reason I think that Chakra is just watered down innocence,"

"Naruto you are going to die..." Jiraya said with tears in his eyes. The legacy of his most promising pupal was about to end.

"No I won't, I have a viral type innocence, the innocence inside my body can deal with the virus easily enough." Naruto said his back shining with a green light. The black on Naruto's skin retreated into his pentical on his forehead.

Jiraya jumped out of the protective cover of Naruto's wings holding a spinning orb of Chakra. Jiraya impaled an Akuma who was utterly destroyed by the ball of light. Naruto's eye watched as the soul of the Akuma was released from its bonds.

"That is a pretty awesome attack," Naruto mentioned "Light tornado," Naruto's wings opened strait out and Naruto spun with all of his considerable speed. Feathers erupted from his wings as they wish rushing strait at the Akuma. The burning remains of the Akuma were falling to the ground in little pieces. Naruto stopped spinning looking a little tipsy.

"Naruto you were great," Jiraya said seeing Naruto took care of all the Akuma before he himself could move onto his second one.

"Yeah, That spinning orb attack of yours was really cool too," Naruto said pushing his forehead protector back onto his forehead.

"Yes the Rasengan an A level ninjutsu, the Fourth Hokage's own jutsu along with the Hirashin no jutsu," Jiraya was blabbing.

"Well the Rasengan then was pretty awesome," Naruto said looking at the old man.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Jiraya asked waiting for the response he was expecting from Naruto.

"Hell yes!!" Naruto said excited. "But I would also like to learn about seals." This was something Jiraya wasn't expecting out of Naruto. Naruto was the kind of person that liked flashy things not something as subtle as sealing.

"Okay, While we look for Tsunade," Jiraya said turning around having Naruto follow him.

"Where are we going first?" Naruto asked forcing his wounds to heal up with Chakra.

"Suna I think," Jiraya said.

A/N: I think this chapter came out quite nicely even though Naruto getting the innocence was a little fast.

To those complaining that Naruto is too fast, He has been training with those weights for 5 years, I am sure that he went with more weight before but found that it was hindering him to much, so he probably lightened it up so he could move faster and increases it so he doesn't lose his speed.

Okay this is the last chance for anybody who wants Hinata as an exorcist. Vote yes or no you have two chapters.

Okay yeah now I am also considering putting Gaara as an exorcist too.(He did get Shikaku ripped out of him, he was saved by Chiyo (puppet lady) and the other old dude in suna (that was fishing with her before Konokuro got poisoned) So both of them are dead.) Vote yes or no you have one chapter.

Those are my favorite two characters in Naruto that are good people.

If you want to give me Ideas for other Naruto characters as exorcist, You will have to come up with the innocence and how they get it. I might hear them out a little but I do have restrictions. You have two chapters and I might choose the best idea/ most popular.

No Sasuke (you will see why)

No Sakura (Because she hasn't been trained by Tsunade so she is still a whiny twit)

READ AND REVIEW. (The more you review the faster I update.)


End file.
